Transformers:All Black/Gold Everything
MORE SERIES. This takes place in or around Prehistory, so like way in the BC times. (The Illuminati make another appearance, but not the same members.) Characters: Maximal: * Maxima. She thinks she's the first Maximal, and was friends with the Anibots and the Dinobots. She is pretty quiet. When she had came to Earth, the early Humans had released her maternal side. She loves the planet and had basically hated it on Cybertron. She transforms into a wolf, and is more of a hand-to-hand fighter. * Scowl. The other silent type, except he likes to smash things thought isn't the muscle or savage. He has an archaic sense of honor and loyalty. He was an experiment of Shockwave's, but turned awry and killed the scientist. He has a red colorscheme and transforms into some sort of dinosaur, but with a mace-tail. * Claw. Aptly named because he uses claws in combat. He is a bit of a klutz but likes to make others think he's threatening. He has a green colorscheme and transforms into a Pterodactyl. * Bellarina. She is basically a fortune teller, and does magic. Since she knows of things, she transforms into a pirate ship though she likes the form of a fairy. She has yellow and a light green scheme. * Purple Predator. He is very flamboyant, but just isn't to be reckoned with in the battlefield. He uses mostly ranged weaponry and transforms into a dragon. * Herald of Horus. An old follower of Archanubis, and mostly a coward. He is a master of evasion and cheating. He has a blue colorscheme and transforms into a rabbit. * Rampant. A turncoat and known chemist. He is very courageous and loyal,ironically. He transforms into a red cybertronian pickup truck. He has a short bio because.. things and stuff. * Velocity. A scientist and inventor. She loves fighting and is very bloodthirsty. She has a black and salmon colorscheme and uses mostly explosives. She transforms into a catapult. She's the rowdy one here.. Other Maximals: * Mina. The Japanese fembot, and a former seeker. She is very cheery and proud of the fact she's airborne and that she also chose the right side. She has a white and purple colorscheme and transforms into a hawk. * Doubleheader. He was also created by Shockwave, but earlier than Scowl and was thought to be a failure when he had a single head. Shockwave had gave him another head since he thought Doubleheader needed more ferociousness and a deterrent. Who in their right mind would go after a two-headed beast? He transforms into some sort of troll and uses rifles. He has a rustic and orange colorscheme with some lilac. * Sera. The geeky one. Although she is basically the geek stereotype, she's a girly-girl. She is the hacker and a savant when it comes to fixing things which means she gets teamed up with Velocity alot. She also is a saboteur, and she transforms into a cybertronian car. * Dominus Breaker. The spy and basketcase. Since he has been in the spying 'business' for so long,he had developed this paranoia and had thought he was being spied on. This caused him to act erratically. He has a gold and gray colorscheme and transforms into a wheelbarrow. Predacons: * Tantrum. The leader of the original predacons. He is the savage here and is very stupid, except for that one time and that other time. He talks like Generation One Grimlock and has anger issues. He's a person of very simple tastes and since the Predacons are hunters or unknown, other things. He transforms into a Yellow and Orange bull. * Airazor. She's basically the smartest original predacon and doesn't enjoy hunting but is very sociable and a bit pacifistic. Except for that other time, and when someone angers her or makes her sad/takes something away from her. Almost all of the original Preds have anger issues, except hers isn't that bad. When Megatron was still alive and was trying to tame them, he noted that she was the easiest. I will probably sound like a sexist, but Airazor was easy because she likes stuff. All kinds of stuff, but mostly shiny and colorful things. She transforms into a purple and pink falcon. * Razorclaw/Rampage. The forgetful one. Besides being very forgetful, he has alot of energy and enjoys hunting. He binges alot on Energon and is basically the Predacons' alcoholic. He's very fast and hard to capture once he actually remembers what he was supposed to do. He used to transform into a crab, but is now a cheetah and has a White and Red colorscheme. * Headstrong. The noisiest one in the club. Megatron thought that he and Tantrum's names got accidentally swapped, but he saw that Headstrong's also stubborn as an ox. He also butts things alot and transforms into a rhino with a Blue and Green colorscheme. * Weirdwire. Weirdwire simply doesn't belong. He is very random, but also the Predacons' resident maniac. He likes making art out of corpses and also roams around aimlessly. He has multiple personalities and transforms into a Griffin with a red and black colorscheme. The Illuminati: * Zeta. The female leader of this group in the mysterous faction. She has a German accent and loves her firearms. She has a rivalry with the original predacons since atleast there's members in the four person group that are competent. She transforms into a generic jet with a brown and blue colorscheme. * Omnicron. The general that always shouts and howls. He's basically Headstrong except he lost most of his hearing due to commanding tank legions. He transforms into a generic tank with a Purple and Yellow scheme. * Perseus. The sneak and coward. He transforms into a computer mouse and is very quiet. He pretends to be tough and cool but when lightning strikes, he runs. He has a black and orange scheme. * Alpha. The oldest member of the Illuminati, whether it be Zeta's group or Epsilon's. He is very wise but lazy and transforms into a woolly mammoth with Blue, red and white colors. Other Predacons/'Latter-Day Beasts': * Crankstart. Their speedster and prankster. Also their sniper. He is very annoying but is very skilled and smart as well. He transforms into a cybertronian dune buggy with a Yellow and Gray scheme. * Growl. The mute who is ironically their communications expert. He finds other ways to communicate like.. you guessed it, growling. He transforms into a German Shepherd with a Chrome and Pink scheme. * Waterloom. Their specialist when it comes to fighting in the seas. She is a lone wolf and also their grenadier. This led to the Illuminati calling her 'Undex'. She transforms into a killer whale with a green, yellow and tan scheme. Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021